


Just For Me

by discarnate



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M, Prostitution, maybe non-con if you squint really hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 01:41:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/discarnate/pseuds/discarnate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanzo needs something just for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Trixie issued a challenge: "I want fic. Yes, you heard me, fic. It can be 50 words. Hell, it can be 10 words if you work it out. It can be 50 pages. But you really don't need to go to all that trouble. All that I want is this one line.... "Take off your clothes."
> 
> I kind of fudged a little, because the person saying it was supposed to remain clothed...and he did...mostly.

This was just for him. This wasn't for the idiots traveling with him. This wasn't for the trip west. This wasn't for revenge. For the first time in a very long time he was going to have something that was just for him.

Sanzo had been saving coins from the last three towns they had visited. It wouldn't do for something like this to be put on the gods' credit card.

The man they had sent him would suit his purposes. He was young and thin with long brown hair that fell over one eye. A nondescript face that he wouldn't be able to remember five minutes after he was done.

Leaning back in his chair he lit a cigarette. The tip glowing fiery in the evening gloom. There had been forecasts for rain. This would prove a suitable distraction.

Sanzo eyed the youth and barked, "Take off your clothes."

The youth eyed him quizzically and proceeded. He liked that. He had enough of people second guessing his orders.

He sucked a drag of his cig and watched the boy disrobe. He was thin to the point of being emaciated, something the baggy clothes he had been wearing hid well. A sharp line lead down his hips to his groin. It would have been erotic if had not of been from starvation.

The boy finished and stood silently in front of Sanzo. Under any other circumstances the boy's subservience would have bothered him. But this time it was just perfect.

Sanzo gestured towards his crotch. The boy didn't need a spoken direction. He dropped to his knees and began to fumble with the zipper on his jeans.

Taking another drag of his cig, he watched the boy struggle. He was unpracticed. This time it wouldn't matter. The boy's skill wasn't important. What was important was his mouth and the oblivion that could be found there.

Lighting another cigarette of the tip of the old one Sanzo watched as the boy went to work. Unsure and fumbling at first but then the sweet bliss of his warm mouth surrounding his cock.

He let his head fall back with pleasure and continued to smoke as his free hand went to the boy's head, guiding him into the rhythm he liked best. The rhythm that would get him off quickest.

Sucking down nicotine and forcing the boy to take him. It wasn't his usual method of operation, but tonight it would do. It was oblivion and taking out aggression on someone who couldn't retaliate. It was perfect.

The boy was improving with practice. His motions becoming surer and his tongue starting to caress his cock on the down stroke.

It was the tongue that did it. Brought the oblivion of pleasure. With a groan Sanzo shoved the boy's head further down into his groin as he came.

The boy looked up at him after he was finished. Again not saying anything. Sanzo approved of this attitude. He gestured to a bag of coins on the table next to him. The boy nodded, grabbed the bag and left.

Straightening his clothing Sanzo lit a last cigarette as he settled himself for an evening. It had started to rain. The oblivion the boy had brought hadn't been enough to last through the rain but it had taken the edge out. It was something that would get him through the next few weeks.

It was something just for him.


End file.
